


The Broken Sword

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin goes in search of the sword that killed Arthur-Prompt:361 Forest





	The Broken Sword

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Broken Sword  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Freya  
**Summary:** Merlin goes in search of the sword that killed Arthur  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Word Count:** 492  
**Prompt:** 361 Forest   
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**The Broken Sword**

Merlin hid behind a tree at the edge of the Darkling Woods. A patrol was on the road and Merlin didn't recognize any of the knights. The newness of their red cloaks told him they had just joined Camelot’s forces.

He frowned at the thought of how many changes must have happened after Arthur died and he fled to Ealdor. He shook the thought from his mind. He had to find something, and he didn't want to be found this close to Camelot.

Merlin ducked back into the forest. He would stick to the game trails. He could move undetected that way.  When he reached the dense forest, he reached out with his magick.

Merlin felt the magick that he was looking for. He hurried in that direction. He traveled most of the day and for a few hours after nightfall. At the edge of the forest, he found what he was looking for.

The sword that killed Arthur….

Merlin approached the grave and pulled the sword from the stack of stones marking the grave. He looked at the blade with the missing piece and his heart wrenched in his chest.

Now that he had it, he needed to get rid of it. Merlin thought for a moment then realized there was only one place he could take it. Merlin headed for the lake.

He traveled all night and reached the shore just as the sun was rising. He threw the sword into the lake and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. Seeing that sword had made the wound of Arthur's death reopen in his heart.

“Merlin?” The voice was just barely a whisper.

Merlin looked up and Freya was standing at the edge of the water with the sword in her hands. “Freya!”

“Why did you put this sword in the lake?” Freya made no move to step out of the water. “You have already given an offering for Arthur’s safe passage.”

“That is the sword that killed Arthur. Morgana infused it with dragon magick. I would have brought it sooner but…. I …” Merlin shook his head.

“I understand. I will give it to the priestesses on the isle. They will know what to do with it.” Freya looked at him. “You are older now. I will never get over the fact that you will grow old, but I will always be as I was.”

Merlin wiped his face and smiled. “Beautiful?”

Freya smiled. “Only you could see my beauty through the curse that enslaved me. I will always be grateful for that. I must go and so must you. The Queen needs you, Merlin, just as Arthur did. Go back to Camelot.”

Merlin stood up. “Goodbye Freya.”

“Goodbye Merlin.” She blew him a kiss and sank into the lake.

Merlin took a deep breath and headed back through the forest. He had to face Gwen. He had put it off for far too long.


End file.
